Talk:Hikaru Kurosaki
It's Over Nine Thousaaand! # "(...) '''10%' of his power in Shikai equates his full power in his base form." # "(...) his Bankai is initially 500 times stronger than his full power Shikai." # "(...) the power of his Zenkai is 1,000 times greater than his Bankai, equating to 500,000 times stronger than his base form." I've long considered how to address this, but anything I can come up with is: are you serious? No offense, please, but really, I simply can't comprehend how could you use such a character in any story. IMHO, he might destroy a ''continent with a single swing of his Bankai, and then there is the Zenkai... Galvatron-dono -- [[Message Wall:LordGalvatron|''Do you hear the voices too?]] 14:52, January 22, 2013 (UTC) :Hikaru while powerful is goofy and from experience battling him in Bankai, See: Hypersonic Clash of Titans; He is manageable in the hands of a proper role-player, meaning his over all power level (while he is a Yonkō class fighter) He can be managed if you have the skills and abilities to keep up with this veteran (And if your wondering about Hikaru, don't look at the other Yonkō lol)--"Hello, I'm the Doctor; Basically...... Run." ([[User Talk: Nisshou|''Appointments?]]) 16:23, January 22, 2013 (UTC) ::Yeah, I've seen some other "quite powerful" characters on this site. It's just this one has exact numbers listed; it's one thing to say someone is a "Grandmaster" or has "Ludicrous Spiritual Power", and another to say he is 500,000 times stronger in Zenkai than normally. Imagine this is a manga about professional bodybuilders (lol) - several guys sit in a gym and talk. "How much can you press on the bench?", "280 kg", "What about you?", "315 kg", "I've heard X can lift 400 kg!", and then Hikaru Kurosaki says with a straight face "I can lift 50 tons". It's fine to make extremely powerful characters, every second person does, but at least try to be reasonable with the numbers. 500,000 isn't "impressive" or "badass", it's ridiculous... ::P.S. ::I've seen the fic and I agree the character might be used sensibly. My point is merely the numbers (power levels are bullshit!) Galvatron-dono -- [[Message Wall:LordGalvatron|''Do you hear the voices too?]] 18:18, January 22, 2013 (UTC) Galvatron, looks like you have some required reading to do. Zenkai is the ultimate perfection of the Final Technique. And even then, Hikaru can only use Zenkai for 25 seconds before he passes the point of no return. And I haven't given him a high Synchronization rate, so he can't even use all of his Zenkai powers, and I don't intend to give him a Z.S.R. past 35%. Additionally, the power of his Zanpakuto is dependent on eclipsing brain connections of a male and female brain. If you know anything about the differing anatomies of male and female humans, you'd know that their brains function almost opposite as far as thought process goes, and I'd assume that would hold true for Shinigami and Zanpakutō spirits. Yes, Hikaru is an extremely powerful character, but I consider the possibilities of his Zanpakuto powers backfiring and his Reiseī abilities not meeting the requirements. And I have given him reasonable limits as far as hand-to-hand combat inability. If you really think about it, all you have to do is seal away Hikaru's spirit energy, and he's defenseless. Kuro 16:14, February 22, 2013 (UTC) And, as an afterthought, the 500,000 comes into play when Hikaru fires Shingetsu de Ōzora, something I would have him do only once in a real battle. More often than not, He won't use Zenkai. In the Hypersonic Clash of Titans, Hikaru is being propelled across the different universes (Kan'na, Nisshō's universe, etc.) as a result of using his Zenkai. His point in Nisshō's and my RP is for him to teach N Zenkai, and that could only be done by demonstrating it in battle, even if it was just a Ken'natsu that was fired. Really, I would not just use Zenkai as the fail-safe to win every battle. Zenkai takes a huge toll because of the power released. Its equivalent to having Bankai constantly released for 100 years within a span of 10 seconds. Hikaru can only withstand it because of his Sōzōshin ancestry and immense spiritual power, and even then he's still not at 100% health until like 2 months after using Zenkai for a short period of time. Kuro 16:24, February 22, 2013 (UTC) I do have to say, it's pretty well-defined that results in a 5- to 10-fold increase in power. As for Zenkai self-reportedly being 500-1000x stronger... eh. Shikai resulting in a tenfold increase is less ridiculous, although I'd probably put it more around the range of 2-5x. Using those two ranges, I'd say Bankai is somewhere between 10-50x sealed strength. For instance, I say that Tsugawa Kyōbashi's Shikai is twice his sealed strength, then Bankai is 10 times Shikai, 20 times sealed. [[User:KawaTsuyo|KawaTsuyo'']] Message 17:20, February 22, 2013 (UTC) Would it help if I mentioned Hikaru seals away his power by 90% every day of his life? That's always been a part of his character long before I came here to Bleach Fan Fiction. Kuro 22:10, February 22, 2013 (UTC) ha... Knightwalker591 (talk) 05:16, February 17, 2014 (UTC) Wow... my twin person has a brother?...